


The Happiest Day of Her Life

by suicidebybooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bodice Ripping, Dark Magic, Dark Mark, F/M, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Lily's Wedding Day, Love, Making Out, Not A Happy Ending, One-Shot, Plot What Plot, Sad Ending, Smut, Snape and Lily have a fight and then make out, Snily, Wedding Day, Wedding Dress, lily and snape love, seriously a literal bodice gets ripped, shameless snily, smut for smut's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidebybooks/pseuds/suicidebybooks
Summary: Snape comes to see Lily on the day she is marrying James Potter.





	The Happiest Day of Her Life

Lily gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror, fidgeting absently with the bodice of her white gown.

_Today’s my wedding day_ , she thought to herself. _And it’s the happiest day of my life._

To prove it, she smiled at herself in the mirror, showing her pearly teeth that she had used a whitening charm on that morning. But catching the haunted look in her eyes, the smile faded from her face and she turned away from the mirror that reflected too much.

She ran a trembling hand down her satin skirt, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles, tugging at the too-tight bodice again. The dress had belonged to James’ mother and was a bit too snug on her. She could have altered it with magic but it seemed wrong somehow, a violation.

She inhaled sharply and blew out a long, shaky breath, the edges of the straps tightening against her shoulders, causing the bodice to dig painfully against her breasts.

_I love James_ she thought to herself.  _I_ love  _him._

She closed her eyes and imagined going downstairs, out into the backyard where they were holding the ceremony, walking down the aisle towards James. His hair would be messy as usual and he would smile at her and she would smile back at him - that false overbright smile she had seen in the mirror.

But then the picture in her mind changed. James morphed into another man - a tall man with pale skin and long black hair.

There was an ache in her chest that had nothing to do with the uncomfortable dress she was wearing.

Lily played out the scenario in head where she married this man instead - her former best friend. Her first love. She had never told him how she felt and then they had had their falling out and he had taken her at her word and left her alone. And she had never regretted anything more in her life.

Now her best friend, the man she loved, was rumored to be a Death Eater, one of Voldemort’s minions and everyday she scanned the _Prophet_ looking for his name among the killed or captured, her heart in her throat. She only breathed a sigh of relief when she confirmed for herself that his name wasn’t there.

She never told James this, of course. She told him she was looking for news of their mutual friends, or members of the Order or even what shops had closed in Diagon Alley that week. He seemed to take these answers at face value but she sometimes wondered if he knew who she was really looking for.

_I love James_ , she told herself again. But she couldn’t quite make herself forget the image of Severus Snape waiting for her, standing at the altar, gazing at her intently as she walked towards him.

_It’s not possible_ , she told herself firmly. _I did the right thing. He doesn’t belong in my life anymore._ But saying it wasn’t the same thing as believing it.

She heard a faint rumbling sound like distant thunder and opened her eyes to see what looked like black smoke roiling in front of the bedroom door. Startled, she took a step back and watched, wide-eyed, as the smoke coalesced into the form of a man. Into Severus Snape.

A shriek nearly escaped from Lily’s mouth but she clamped her hands over her lips, backing up until she hit the wall.

Snape drew himself up, gazing at her.

She gulped in a breath. ‘Sev,’ she managed to say. ‘What are you doing here? How did you even get in here in the first place?’ The room was charmed to keep people from apparating in and out. It was traditional at wizarding weddings, Lily had been informed. To keep the groom from getting a sneak peek at the bride before the wedding. It was a perfectly innocent explanation but Lily secretly wondered how far back the tradition went and whether it was really to stop eager grooms from stealing a glimpse - or to prevent reluctant brides from escaping arranged marriages.

Lily came back to the moment. ‘How did you get in here? she asked him again. ‘The room’s supposed to be-'

‘Impenetrable?’ he finished for her. He paused, considering her. ‘There are…ways around it.’

Lily swallowed and looked down at her hands clasped in front of her, fiddling with her engagement ring. ‘Dark magic, you mean,’ she said quietly. She looked up and saw him jerk his head in a sort of nod. Lily bit her lip.

It had been years since she had seen him. And when she had daydreamed of reuniting with him, she had never contemplated that he would show up on the day that she was marrying someone else.

‘Why are you here, Sev?’ she asked. He moved toward her, coming closer and closer and Lily knew she should tell him to stop, tell him to stay where he was but she didn’t. He came right up to her, so close that she could count the tiny black buttons on his black overcoat. She had never seen him wear anything like this before.

‘You look beautiful,’ he murmured. He reached down, grasped her right hand in one of his, brought it up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Then, his lips still against her hand, his eyes fixed on hers, he whispered, ‘Are you really going to marry him?’

Lily yanked her hand out of his grip as if his touch had burned her. ‘Yes, Sev, I am,’ she snapped. ‘I love him!’ She glared up at him, chin lifted in defiance.

‘Do you?’ he asked, raising an eyebrow and Lily could hear the clear contempt in his voice.

She clenched her fists, wishing she had her wand in her hand so she could send him flying across the room with a stunning spell. Or better yet, a Bat-Bogey Hex.

‘Yes,’ she said firmly. ‘I love him.’ But her voice faltered and her declaration of love ended in a whimper.

Snape sighed and looked away from her. ‘I just think you could do better than that egotistical prat, that’s all.’

‘He’s not - how dare you!’ Lily spluttered. She pushed him away with such force that he actually staggered back a couple of steps.

‘Whom do you suggest?’ Lily spat at him. ‘You?’

Snape became very still, his black eyes flashing dangerously. ‘Don’t say that.’

‘Why not?’ Lily said, her voice rising. ‘It’s what you were thinking, wasn’t it? But no, you already made your choice. You chose the dark side. You chose to serve _him_.’

‘You think I don’t regret it?’ he hissed, stalking towards her, causing her to press herself against the wall again. ‘You think I don’t regret it every day? Every second? And then when I heard you were actually marrying him, I had to come see you.’ He was standing so close to her now, so close that when she inhaled, her chest brushed against his. He reached up and stroked his thumb gently against her cheek. ‘Tell me things could have been different, Lily,’ he whispered. ‘Tell me it would have been me if I hadn’t been so stupid.’

‘I don’t know, Sev,’ she said in a choked voice. ‘I just don’t know.’

He grasped her chin, tilting her face up so she was forced to look into his eyes. ‘Please don’t lie to me, Lily,’ he breathed.

His gaze was boring into hers, stripping her of all her defenses, making her vulnerable. She felt naked, exposed and she knew he could read her thoughts, that she did secretly want it to be him, despite everything that had happened. That she had always wanted it to be him.

A single tear tracked down her cheek. ‘Sev, I-’ but the words were swallowed by him as he pressed his lips against hers.

He kissed her softly at first, his touch feather-light and tentative, as if he were afraid of startling her. So it was Lily who deepened the kiss, pressing herself against him, her fingers threading through his long dark hair. He let out a growl, an animalistic, primal sound that made Lily’s knees buckle and then his arms were around her waist, crushing her body against his, lifting her off her feet and pressing her against the wall.

Lily made a noise, somewhere between a whimper and a moan and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue between her parted lips, claiming her mouth for his own, taking her lips in a rough, bruising kiss. Lily responded eagerly, her breath catching as she swirled her tongue with his, moaning loudly as he sucked on her lower lip.

Then he was moving down her body, pressing biting kisses down her neck, her chest, his teeth scraping against the soft skin of her breasts. She gripped his hair even tighter, her head thrown back, little panting noises coming from her lips.

She felt a slight tugging sensation on her bodice and then heard the ripping of fabric as he tore the front of her dress open, exposing her naked breasts. He looked up at her, his black eyes full of desperate hunger. Then, his gaze still locked with hers, he leaned forward and closed his mouth around one of her peaked, straining nipples.

All thoughts evaporated from Lily’s mind. It no longer mattered that it was her wedding day and she was marrying another man. It didn’t matter that her dress was ruined and that there was a small crowd of people outside waiting for her to walk down the aisle. All that mattered to her now was Sev’s mouth on her skin, on her body, and that he didn’t stop. _Oh dear god_ , she prayed, _please don’t let this stop_ …

His tongue and teeth were still on her, sending waves of pleasure along her skin to the heated core of her. And then his hands were sliding down her body, tracing the shape of her legs until they reached the hem of her dress and he began to pull it upwards.

She whispered soft sounds of encouragement as he straightened up, lifting her skirts and his mouth was on hers again while his hands stroked her most sensitive place through her white lace panties.

She gasped into his mouth and she arched against him, willing him to keep going.

She felt him trace a finger along the edge of the lace and then slip inside - but as he did, he let out a snarl of pain and stumbled back from her, clutching his forearm.

Lily nearly fell and she stumbled back against the wall, managing to right herself, her skirts falling back to their original position. ‘Sev, what is it?’

He looked at her, his breathing harsh and ragged, still clutching his arm. He straightened up, arranging his features into a bland expression. ‘He’s calling me,’ he said through gritted teeth.

‘You mean…him?’ she asked, sheer horror sweeping through her.

He nodded. ‘I must go.’

‘No, Sev, don’t!’ She rushed towards him and threw her arms around him, pressing her lips desperately to his. He returned her embrace, lifting her off her feet again, kissing her back just as desperately.

‘Don’t go, Sev,’ she gasped between kisses. ‘Stay with me. Please.’

A tortured groan escaped him and he placed her on her feet, gently pushing her away. ‘I have to go, Lily,’ he panted. ‘If I don’t he’ll come find me. He’ll find both of us.’

She was crying now. ‘Sev, there’s got to be a way. Let me help you!’

But he simply shook his head. ‘Goodbye, Lily,’ he said, taking one long last look at her before black shadows obscured his face, his body - and then he was gone.

Lily stood and stared at the spot where he had disappeared. _Come back,_ she prayed silently.  _Please come back._ Then a knock at the door startled her.

‘Lily,’ someone called. ‘Are you almost ready? Everybody’s waiting.’

‘I’ll be right out,’ she called back, her voice slightly higher than usual. She cleared her throat, willing her voice back to normality. ‘Just need to adjust my veil.’

She turned toward the mirror, taking in her torn bodice, her mussed hair, her swollen pink lips. Her hand trembling slightly, she picked up her wand and performed some simple spells to make herself look as presentable as possible.

She wiped her tears away, careful not to smudge what was left of her makeup. _People won’t think anything of it,_ she thought to herself. _It’s only natural for a bride to cry on her wedding day._

She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, giving herself one last once-over in the mirror.

_After all_ , she thought, _this is the happiest day of my life._

Stifling a sob, Lily picked up her bouquet of flowers and walked out of the room to go downstairs, and down the aisle to marry James Potter.


End file.
